Tonto · · ·
by Isi-san
Summary: Ella no podía mostrar debilidad después de su muerte debido al protocolo. No podía gritar y desahogarse por haber perdido a su compañero de vida. Sólo podía decir una palabra en voz baja y entre lágrimas: Tonto...


**Disclaimer Aplicado. **Masashi Kishimoto es el propietario de Naruto y lo que deriva del manga/anime.

Ubicado en los capítulos 152 y 153 del anime. Abstenerse de leer si no los han visto :P.

* * *

><p><em>Escribí esto mientras lloraba y miraba por decimo quinta vez los recuerdos de Tsunade, de Jiraiya luego de su muerte. Fue tan profundo para mí... me dolió tanto. Y sí, yo no había visto su muerte en anime, sólo en el manga hasta ahora (en realidad como un mes atrás pero no había publicado), yo había rehuido de verlo en anime pues sabía que lloraría y al final terminé viéndolo. He aquí el resultado:<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tonto…<strong>

By: _Isi-san._

.

El sufrimiento de perder a un ser realmente querido es fatal. Vivir por eso una vez, dolía mucho. Dos veces, la carga se iba haciendo cada vez más pesada. Pero tres veces, tres seres realmente amados por ella, era completamente insufrible.

Las palabras fueron muy claras y tuvo que escucharlas dos veces para poder entender el mensaje por completo.

"_Jiraiya–sama ha muerto en batalla_".

Y después de haberlo escuchado dos veces ella tuvo que repetírselo a Sai y Kakashi cuando les mandó a llamar como parte del nuevo equipo siete, compañeros del rubio al que tendría que enfrentar un poco después. Tal vez si Sakura no hubiera estado ahí la primera vez que el sapo le informó la triste noticia ella hubiese soltado el llanto, pero estando ahí la pelirrosa tenía que demostrar autoridad y liderazgo apropiadamente. Lamentablemente por eso ahora aguantaba el llanto que luchaba por no dejar escapar frente a sus subordinados.

¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Él era su compañero de vida! Él la sostuvo en brazos ante la noticia de Nawaki, estuvo ahí con ella cuando perdió a Dan. ¿Quién la abrazaría ahora que él no estaba? ¿Quién sería capaz de ocupar su lugar?

¡Nadie en la maldita tierra! Él era único.

Ella pensó en todo eso mientras caminaba a su habitación desde el despacho por ese largo pasillo. Había dejado a Sakura con Shikamaru después de informarles lo que tenían que hacer, eso era lo último que le faltaba preparar ese día respecto a la investigación que comenzarían con esmero en la villa por los cuerpos de Pein. Ahora podría descansar y tomarse unos minutos, unas horas a solas para llorar y dejar ir todas las penas que la abrumaban.

El licor no estaba en sus planes pues recordó lo que una vez le dijo él, el hombre por quién lloraría sin que nadie lo supiera, Jiraiya le dijo que la bebida está para celebrar y le hizo jurar que si él moría ella no se emborracharía como lo había hecho con Nawaki y Dan, cuando su vicio comenzó. Él odiaba verla borracha por dolor, no tanto así cuando estaban en una fiesta, y sólo por eso no mancharía su memoria embriagándose por él, porque sabía que él no lo querría así.

_Tonto…_ Pensaba cada vez más fuerte.

¿Le dijo o no que era muy peligroso? Ella iba a ir con él, pero él no lo permitió. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez si ella hubiera estado ahí para apoyarlo su destino habría sido diferente, habría perdido la apuesta. ¿Por qué no lo siguió?

Él era más importante que todos los aldeanos, eso lo seguiría pensando hasta que acabaran sus días. Pero era algo que no podía decir en voz alta, uno de los muchos secretos que tendría que guardar por ser Hokage y tener la obligación de pensar primero en su pueblo que en sus propios sentimientos.

Ahora él formaba parte de su 'gran pecho lleno de penas'. Así lo había bautizado él. ¿Por qué cada cosa en la que pensaba le recordaba a él? _Porque estás de luto_, le recordó una vocecita en su interior. Cuando tuvieron su última tarde de bebidas él se lo dijo a ella, que guardaba todo su doloroso pasado tras ese gigantesco pecho. Ella ni siquiera le recriminó eso, estaba pensando en cómo obligarle a quedarse en la aldea. Daría lo que fuera por que él estuviera junto a ella diciéndole todos los apodos que le tuvo desde que se conocieron, comenzando por pecho plano Tsunade y terminando por vieja cincuentona. Daría más que su vida, daría su alma de ser necesario para no tener que soportar de nuevo el vacío que causaba la soledad.

Sus pasos se hacían cada vez más inestables conforme caminaba por el piso de madera.

No soportó el dolor que nacía en su estómago y subía veloz hasta quemarle la garganta obligándola a liberarse, a llorar. Primero soltó una lágrima que cayó rápidamente, después otras dos hasta que su rostro quedó empapado. Quería hipar, quería gritar, quería caer de rodillas y maldecir a toda la tierra mientras repitiera su nombre cuantas veces su voz se lo permitiera. Jiraiya. Pero confiscada a las ataduras invisibles que tenía por ser la Quinta Hokage de Konoha no podía permitirse caer tan bajo y mostrar tanta debilidad. No era cuestión de orgullo o de dignidad, quemaría su orgullo y dejaría su dignidad ser aplastada por cualquiera de ser ese el caso, lo que se lo impedía era el hecho de tener que mostrar fortaleza por el bien de su nación. No podía permitir que Konoha tuviera a una líder tan frágil sentimentalmente. El Hokage era el más fuerte de la aldea en todos los sentidos.

Lo único que pudo dejar salir de sus labios antes de golpearse lateralmente un par de veces contra la pared fue:

—Tonto. —Su boca luchó por gritar, su cerebro lo impidió.

Recordó cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Recordó que fue la primera vez que lo golpeó por su atrevimiento. ¿Ella escribirle cartas de amor? Estaba soñando.

…Pero si eso lo pudiera traer de vuelta, escribiría novelas dedicadas sólo a él.

¿Cuántos años juntos? ¿Cuarenta?

Ella lo vio crecer, de ser un niño pervertido a un anciano aún peor. Lo tuvo a su lado en su juventud, luchó junto a él en sus mejores años. Fue conocida como Sannin con él y la víbora de Orochimaru. ¿Quién la acompañaría ahora en el dolor que ella misma provocó?

Culpable, así se sentía por haberle dejado ir.

¿Ese era el destino que él buscó por tantos años? ¿Morir y dejarla sola, agonizando por su adiós?

Él debió ser el Hokage, él debió estar en la aldea mientras ella salía a pelear, no al revés, no partiéndole el corazón por tercera vez.

Sólo tres personas habían sido verdaderamente importantes para ella. Nawaki, Dan y él. Y a los tres los perdió por culpa de las batallas, de las luchas que sólo dejan dolor y sangre.

Su hermano, sangre de su sangre. Su novio, a quién consideró el amor de su vida. Ella nunca volvió a estar con nadie más desde que él murió, ni siquiera un beso por efectos del licor. Y su mejor amigo, su compañero eterno, quién dio su vida por proteger a la aldea, a ella. ¿Por qué no le dejó ningún mensaje? ¡Ella se lo dijo! _Si estás en peligro manda a un sapo tuyo, no dudaré en partir lo más pronto posible _¿No fue suficientemente clara? ¿Por qué no le entendió? Pero él sí le había entendido, la pregunta correcta era: ¿Por qué se empeñó en no hacerle caso?

_Tonto…_

_Naruto tiene razón. ¿De haber sido tú el Hokage me hubieses dejado partir sola? Por supuesto que no. Y yo no debí hacerlo._

Se sentía cada vez más culpable con sus pensamientos mientras seguía reprimiendo las ganas de desgarrar su garganta gritando todo lo que sentía.

Su amor por Jiraiya fue incluso más grande que él que recordaba haber sentido por Dan porque era un amor diferente. Para ella Dan era la figura de un novio, un esposo, alguien con quien vivir y pasar el resto de su vida. Jiraiya era completamente opuesto a eso, no imaginaba a ese hombre siéndole fiel todos los días de su vida y no soportaría pasar todos los días junto a él sin tener la necesidad de golpearlo. Para ella Jiraiya simplemente era su complemento, quién en el mundo la podía entender mejor. Quién la hizo ser lo que era.

Él la buscó para ascenderla a Hokage, él siempre estuvo ahí, apoyándola.

Aunque lo último había sido porque él mismo no quería el puesto.

Si Dan tuvo una parte de su corazón, Jiraiya tuvo todo el resto. Estaba destrozada, no quería hablar, quería renunciar al puesto de Hokage y seguirlo, ir a buscar su cuerpo, abrazarlo una última vez. Llorar en su pecho, eso era mejor que llorar a oscuras en una habitación que era lo que terminaría haciendo porque no podía dejar a su aldea abandonada en un momento así. Cómo él se lo dijo antes de partir, la guerra se aproximaba y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, que ella renunciara y nombraran a otro sólo daría inestabilidad en el momento menos indicado. Ella debía ser firme y dejar el egoísmo de lado para proteger a aquellos que tenían el corazón puesto con confianza en sus decisiones, su pueblo.

Una imagen de él apareció en su cabeza, sus ojos negros y profundos perforándola, mirando a través de su alma mientras le sonreía. Una sonrisa grande, completa. La sonrisa traviesa e infantil que le dio cuando la conoció. La misma sonrisa que le dio cuando la despidió en aquella banca del parque.

Si alguna vez lo encontraba en la otra vida lo haría pagar, lo haría pagar muy caro el haberla dejado en ese estado.

Ella sabía que él no iba a volver. Cómo se odiaba en ese momento por haber ganado la apuesta. ¿Por qué tenía que tentar a su suerte? Tal vez, si él hubiera regresado con vida, ella hubiera accedido a tener una cita con él.

Él se lo perdió. No esperó el sí de ella.

_Tonto…_

Se limpió el rostro no sin antes recordar como la abrazó cuando Dan y Nawaki la dejaron, extrañó esos abrazos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que llegara y la abrazara como en ese entonces. Pero eso no pasaría.

A él le dolía ver como guardaba en su _gran pecho_ todos los recuerdos de la gente que fue especial para ella. Pero él sólo hizo su pecho más grande y más lleno de recuerdos al morir.

_Espero estés feliz, Jiraiya. El número de seres queridos fallecidos sí siguió aumentando, como tú dijiste. —_Todavía en sus pensamientos y sin pronunciar palabra pensó— _¡Morir no te hizo un viejo genial! No ante mis ojos… Hubieses sido un viejo más genial quedándote a mi lado unos cuantos años más._

_Tonto…_

Se compuso y siguió caminando a paso firme hacia su habitación donde no había peligro de que alguien interrumpiera su pesar. Dónde tenía una copia del primer libro de Jiraiya, ese que tenía como personaje principal a un muchacho llamado Naruto, del cual después el Yondaime escogió el nombre para el hiperactivo rubio.

En ese libro él redactó varias de sus aventuras, de sus peleas. Había un personaje, Shao, y ella estaba segura, aún pecando de egocentrismo, que ese personaje se había inspirado en ella. La redactó como la mujer más hermosa que jamás vieron sus ojos y de un amor no correspondido. Ese libro no se vendió y pocos supieron de su existencia, pero ella lo compró y lo guardó sin que él se enterara nunca. Jamás le pidió que se lo firmara, tal vez debió habérselo pedido… Pero cuando llegó a la librería y vio que no había nadie sólo pudo reír y salir de ahí. Pobre Jiraiya. Tal vez ella debió ir a pedirle que le firmara una copia, aunque no lo hizo porque supuso que él lo hubiera tomado como una cruel burla de su parte.

Ella no era tan mala para hacer eso. Bueno, tal vez sí. Pero en serio quiso que le firmara ese libro, lástima que él tiempo nunca se lo permitió.

Y a paso firme terminó de recorrer los pasillos y llegó hasta su habitación personal. Se quitó el abrigo, se soltó el cabello y se tiró en la cama a llorar las penas que el alcohol no podía borrar, las penas que ella tenía que superar a conciencia. Las penas que se formaron por la partida de él.

Liberar el dolor que su muerte le dejó, el gran dolor.

Ahora estaba sola. Completamente sola. No tenía a nadie a quien acudir. Shizune y Sakura eran simplemente dos de sus estudiantes, pronto se irían y formarían su propio camino. A su edad ya no había nadie que la comprendiera de la noche a la mañana, nadie que tuviera sus recuerdos preciados de infancia.

No había nadie como Jiraiya. Como lo extrañaba.

Cómo una vez le dijo: "_No me puedo envolver en la tristeza, mi deber es ser ejemplo para las próximas generaciones y ayudarlos"._

—Yo sé que no me debo envolver en la tristeza pero solo serán unas horas de llanto, después de eso te prometo que seré un buen líder para la aldea. —Hipó— Déjame desahogarme solo un poco, solo unas horas, con tu recuerdo. —Susurró con su cara contra la almohada y las sábanas.

_Tonto… Te extraño ahora más que nunca. Me he quedado sola, te he perdido para siempre... y no puedo hacer nada más que seguir el estúpido protocolo. _

_Tonta de mí._

.

* * *

><p><em>¿DOSHITE? <em>

_Bakka Kishimoto, ¿por qué me quitaste a Jiraiya? ¿Por qué lo dejaste sin vida? _T_T_. Él __**no**__ lo merecía_ T.T

u.u

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
><em>

_Isi–san._


End file.
